10 Ways To Annoy Chad Dylan Cooper
by StruckByKlaine8
Summary: "You will pay" Chad said in a sickly sweet voice. Oh no. Sonny finds 10 ways to annoy the CDC. So what happens when she uses them? Channy! Multi-chap
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I decided the other day that I wanted to write another multi-chap story. So here it is.**

**I got the idea for this story from lots of FanFics about this sort of storyline. Fluffy, like all my other stories. It will be about 10 chapters long, Im expecting.**

**Dedicated to Steve Marmel for creating such an awesome show :)**

**Disclaimer: Yeah..no. I dont own SWAC, but I hope to :) I only own the website I made up in this FanFic which isnt real, soooo.**

**

* * *

**Sonny POV

'Chad Dylan Cooper' I typed into the search bar on the website I was currently on. I recently discovered it thanks to my best friend, Lucy. It was a website showing ways on how to annoy celebrities. I had been searching on it all day, working my way through my cast mates, laughing. Tawni (Steal her cocoa-moco-cocoa), Nico (Steal his online gaming system), Grady (Steal his cheese pants) and Zora (Plaster up the vents so she cant get in them). I actually searched myself and one of the ways was to steal my Wisconsin cheese gum. That **would **bug me.

So I thought it would be cool to find the ways to annoy Chad and actually try them on him. There was a long list that came up, but I chose my favourite 10;

1. Steal his Loganberry smoothies

2. Stuff his 'Chad' sandwich with hot chillies

3. Put blue hair-dye in his shampoo

4. Cover his dressing room with posters of Zac Efron

5. Constantly use his trademark phrases

6. Constantly mess up his hair, and after he's just re-styled it, do it again

7. Lock him in a room with Dakota Condor

8. Get Brenda to refuse to give him his steak

9. Talk while he's acting

10. Hack onto his blog and post 'So Random! rules!' all over it

This was going to be so much fun! I had recently run out of ideas on how to annoy Chad, so this was a really big help. I decided to try the first one today: Steal his Loganberry smoothies. This is probably the least effective, but probably the easiest. So after rehearsal, I started on the plan. I wondered over to the Mackenzie Falls set, waltzing past the security guard easily because Chad had not yet added my picture up on the do-not-admit wall.

I slipped inside, trying not to be noticed. I was in luck as they were rehearsing a scene. I was also in luck because it's Loganberry season. One fortnight a year, I dimly remember Chad telling me almost a year ago. I spotted the table with all of the Mac Falls snacks. I skipped over and grabbed the tray of Loganberry smoothies and started to make my way to the exit, thinking it was just too easy. But then I heard an all too familiar voice.

"Sonny Munroe, what do you think you're doing?" Yelled my arch enemy, Chad. I froze on the spot. I hadnt yet thought about the consequences of messing with him.

He came storming over, ignoring the fact that he was just in the middle of rehearsing a scene. I had to get away from Chad. I started running towards to exit.

"Sonny! No, not the Loganberries!" I heard Chad scream after me. But I just kept on running. Running past the security guard -who looked at me weirdly-, running towards my dressing room. I couldnt tell if Chad was chasing after me or not. Probably not since he would have caught up to me by now, due to him being much faster at running than I am.

Once I got into my safe dressing room (not before spilling most of the Loganberry smoothies on me, on account of my running), I hid the smoothies inside my curtained-off area that I used for changing. Then I walked over to my vanity, ignoring my Loganberry covered clothes, and reached for the list I wrote of the ways to annoy Chad. I ticked off the first one - the Loganberry one - and flopped down on the leopard print couch, tired from all the running but proud of my accomplishments.

Just when I was finally comfortable, the door to mine and Tawni's dressing room flew open. Me, expecting it to be Tawni, ignored it. But I suddenly went cold when I realised that Tawni went shopping after rehearsal. I turned slowly, afraid of what - or who - I thought was there. I was right, as I saw Chad standing there, leaning casually against my doorframe.

"So. Sonny. Do you know what just happened?" Chad asked me like you would ask your three year old sibling. I decided to play along.

"Um, no" I said, playing dumb.

"Uh-huh. Well, Sonny. You just stole our Loganberry smoothies. And you're going to pay" He threatened, still speaking to me like I was three.

"I dont know what you're talking about" I said happily, still playing along. He came and sat on the floor next to the couh I was sitting on. He had a murderous look in his eyes. Oh no. I didnt think I would be in **this **much trouble. Damn, I had to think of a way to get out of it.

"Sonny. What you did was a bad thing. You know I **will **make you pay" He said sickly sweetly. I opened my eyes wide, making puppy dog eyes as I leaned into him close until our faces were only a centremetre apart. I dont know if this will work, but I hope it will.

"What'd I do?" I breathed in his face. He looked dazed for a second before shaking his head.

"Dont worry about it" He murmered before walking out of the dressing room. I smiled to myself.

Prank one, complete.

* * *

**I love the whole pranking idea but I dont think I captured the fluffiness enough. I'll try to make it fluffier in the next chapter. **

**Review! :) It makes my day :D**

**TNAIGeorgyya**

**PS, Sorry for errors or spelling mistakes, I dont edit my work :S I probably should...**


	2. Chapter 2

**I know it took me a while to upload this chapter but I was busy with watching SWAC :) And Australia day which was yesterday.**

**So anyway, I would like to dedicate this chapter to my sister for daring me to eat a chilli at a restaurant and it burned my mouth so much! This is where the inspiration came from.**

**Disclaimer: Oh yeah, funny little story. I dont own SWAC but I do own the season 1 dvd. Cant wait till the season 2 dvd comes out! :)**

**Enjoy**

**

* * *

**Sonny POV

Now that prank one is complete, and I got away with it without having to 'pay' as Chad puts it, I couldnt wait to complete the rest of the list. So I decided to do one prank a day. The next prank on the list was to fill his daily 'Chad' sandwich with chillies. This is one of the more difficult ones but I was ready to jump ropes to pull this off. I wondered over to the cafeteria and walked up to the cafeteria lady, Brenda.

"Hey, Brenda. Chad asked me if I could pick up his usual 'Chad Hero' sandwich for him today" I said casually. She looked at me suspiciously. I smiled a wide smile at her, but she just held her usual scowl that she gave everyone but Mackenzie Falls.

Brenda wasnt convinced, by the look on her face, that Chad had asked me to pick up his sandwhich, seeing as that Chad and I are enemies. I was going to have to try a little harder.

"He has a very tight schedule and said he couldnt make it down here for his daily dose of Chad. So he asked me to. You know, since me and Chad are best friends now" I lied, keeping it casual. I could see the surprised look spread across her face at the sound of me and Chad being best friends. With obvious hesitation, she finally handed over a white foam box that said 'Chad' on it, containing the sandwich. I quickly thanked her and made my way to my dressing room. Once inside, I grabbed the brown paper bag from my vanity that contained the chilli that I had swiped from my kitchen this morning. I opened the white box, lifted the bread on the top of the sanwich, and carefully hid the chilli under the lettuce. Then I neatly placed the bread back on the sandwich and closed the lid of the box. I didnt know how to deliver it to Chad. I didnt have many options, due to Chad becoming suspicious if any 'Random' did something nice for him. I finally decided to place it in his dressing room while he is filming or rehearsing, and write a note from 'Brenda'. I pulled out a pen and paper from my vanity and scrawled across the paper;

_Chad,_

_The Greatest Actor of His Generation should not have to walk all the way to the cafeteria to recieve his meals. So here's your 'Chad Hero' sandwich, straight from me to you._

_By the way, I love the new Mackenzie Falls episodes._

_Love Brenda_

I stuck the note on the lid of the box and made my way over to the falls. I entered easily because Chad **still **had not yet added me to the do-not-admit wall. When will he ever learn?

I walked over to to the set to make sure he wasnt in his dressing room. Sure enough, he was filming a love scene between him and Chloe. I felt a pang of jealousy as I wished it was me he was holding in his arms rather than her. I glared at them before hurrying over to Chads dressing room, scowling at the orange star that said 'Chad' across it, and opened the door. Chad never locks his dressing room, so why does he insist on having a lock on his door? I shrugged and placed the box on his vanity and inspected the room. It was a colourful dressing room with the letters "CHAD" on one wall. My eyes lingered on his messy vanity, reading all the names of his hair products. I was looking at the photo's that were stuck to his mirror when I caught a glimpse of a picture of me and him. I looked more closely and saw that there were a few of us two together and a few more of just me. There was a little heart stuck next to my face in one of the pictures, with the word 'Sonny' scrawled on the heart. I stumbled out of his dressing room, shutting the door quietly behind me, not knowing what to think of this newfound information. Did he like me? No, that was impossible. How could America's Bad Boy like a small-town girl from Wisconsin? No way could he like me. I wondered back to my dressing room, making sure no members of Mackenzie Falls spotted me.

I decided to sit down on the leopard print couch, and ponder over the fact that I had found pictures of me in Chads dressing room, but before I knew it, I had dosed off to sleep. I was dreaming that I was snuggled into Chads warm chest, hearing his heartbeat through the thin material of his shirt. In my dream, he had his arms around me and was whispering I Love You's in my ear. I tilted my face back and let his lips softly press against mine. At this instant, I woke up in a sudden shock, my surroundings bringing me back to reality, back down to earth. I saw my co-star, Tawni Hart, sitting at her vanity, staring at herself in the mirror. When she saw me sit up, she swiveled around on her chair.

"Chad came looking for you" She said to me in a bored voice. I smiled cheekily as I thought of how much his mouth would have been on fire from the chillies.

"And?" I asked "What did you say?"

"Oh, I just let him in and he saw you sleeping and he knelt beside you, strocking your hair. I was thinking how gross it was when he just stood up and walked out, saying, 'Dont worry about it'" Tawni said, mimiking Chads voice badly. My hand automaticaly went up to my hair, imagining Chad stroking it.

"Oh, okay" I said casually as I walked over to my side of the dressing room, sitting at my vanity and fixing up my hair. Tawni turned back towads her mirror and started re-applying her Cocoa-Moco-Cocoa lipgloss. At this point, I let the blush that I was holding back, creep into my cheeks. Chad stroked my hair? Too bad he didnt feel about me the way I felt about him, I thought as I started pulling a comb through my hair. Too bad.

* * *

**Aw, Sonny doesnt know that Chad is in love with her. :(**

**This is kind of fluffy Channy in a way... I'll keep on trying to make it fluffier.**

**And your patience will be rewarded with more Channyness in the next chapter and the next and the next and the next etc.**

**All you have to do is review :)**

**That kind of rhymed :)**

**TNAIGeorgyya**


	3. Chapter 3

**It took me a while to put this one up too, but that was not my fault. So the next chapters are going to be up faster then this, hopefully. Its just that school starts tomorrow and I dont know if I can balance it all out.**

**Disclaimer: Psh, yeah right. How in the world could I even own SWAC?**

**

* * *

**

Sonny POV

Put pink hair dye in his shampoo, I read from the list that was taped to my mirror on my vanity. This one was definetly a challenge. I would need some help from Zora, the smartest and sneakiest person I know. I propped a chair underneaththe vent in mine and Tawni's dressing room, and rattled on the vent door. Almost right away, the door slid open, revealing the cute but weird girl.

"Zora Lancaster at your service" She stated like a buisness woman.

"Zora, I need your help with something" I said impatiently, eager to get on with the prank.

"That'll be twenty dollars" She murmered with a smirk, still unaware of what I needed her help for. I hastily handed her the money from my back pocket. Zora examined the money with a smirk before stashing it away in her own pocket.

"Okay, so what do you need help with?" She asked.

" I need you to find out where Chad lives" I whispered, scared of who might overhear me.

"Why do you need to know where pooper lives?"

I decided to go with the truth "Well, i've recently been playing all these pranks on Chad and the next one on my list is to dye his hair pink and I need to know where he lives in order to put the dye in the shampoo to make his hair pink from the shampoo before he gets home so when he washes his hair the-" I rambled on before Zora interupted me.

"Say no more. If it involves pranking pooper, i'm in" She said evily.

"Great! Thanks Zora, I really appreciate it" I murmered before Zora closed the vent door and I stepped down from the chair I was standing on, awaiting the information from Zora.

SoNnYaNdChAdChAdAnDsOnNy

After rehearsal, I walked over to the snack table to get something to eat. Suddenly, I turned around to see Zora standing behind me.

"Why'd you sneak up on me like that?" I asked, shocked.

She shrugged her sholders "No reason. Hey, guess what I found out?"

"Chad's adress" I guessed hopefully.

"Yeah, but also that the thing thats always crawling on my leg in my sarcophagus is actualy a tarantula!" She said excitedly. I ignored her enthusiasm about the spider, and concentrated on what I was asking her for.

"So you got Chad's adress?" I pressed on.

"Oh, yeah, I got that within the first ten minutes of you asking me" She answered lazily.

"Then why didnt you come and tell me that three hours ago?"

She shrugged her shoulders and handed me a piece of paper "Gotta go" She commented before leaving. She's such a little freak, I thought as I unfolded the bit of paper. I scanned the adress before running up to Marshall and asking if I could head an hour early to quickly buy some groceries for my mum. He happily let me go, and I ran out of the studios, towards my car, for once not feeling bad for feeding him a lie. I knew my way aroung Hollywood pretty well now, considering the fact that when I first got here, all I did was go sight-seeing. So I didnt need my GPS to help me find Chad's house. I cruised along, admiring the scenery before coming to a stop at the front of Chads house. It was a big house, but not quite as big as i'd imagined. It was a white, two story house, with a simple yard. I got out of the car and walked the perimeter of the house, inspecting the possible ways to sneak in. Window? Front door? Back door? They'd all be locked, but it was worth a try. I decided to go with the window, as I made my way towards the one that I could see the kitchen through. I pushed it up, and surprisingly, it opened without much of a fight.

I stopped for a second to think. Would Chad really leave his windows unlocked? For the first time, I noticed a car in the driveway. Why didnt I see that before? It must be his parents then, I thought as I stuck my head in the window, hearing faint traces of voices. I really want to acomplish this prank. So I did what I never thought I would do. I jumped into the house through the window, running the possible risk of his parents catching me and calling the police. The consequences could be hurtful. My mum finding out. Chad finding out. I knew Chad wouldnt press charges if he found out, but I would still have to live down the humiliation that Chad would never let me forget.

But people are right. Hollywood changes you.

I snuck through the kitchen, towards the door leading out to somewhere else, careful not to touch anything or make a noise. I had come armed with pink hair dye which was safely tucked away in my pocket. When I was out the door, I could hear the voices better. They were coming from a room to my left. I spotted a staircase ahead of me, about 8 metres away. I slowly crept towards them, ears and eyes alert for anyone who might happen to walk into, by the looks of it, the loungeroom I was currently in. Finally, I got to the staricase without getting caught. I crept up the stairs, noting where to put my feet so the steps wouldnt squeak. When I was on the landing, I looked around me and saw 3 closed doors. I groaned and started to make my way towards the first door. It opened to reveal a big bedroom with a cream coloured double bed with the rest of the room being very out-dated. I doubted very much that this was Chad's room, so I silently closed the door and made my way to the next room. It opened out to a big laundry. I quickly shut the door, knowing I was running out of time before Chad got home. I made my way to the last door, hoping that it was Chad's room. I breathed a sigh of relief when I saw blue-grey walls and pictures on the walls and a racecar bed...Wait, a racecar bed? I had to push a hand over my mouth to keep myself from laughing. Chad has a racecar bed? He is **so **going to hear about this after I tell everyone in the studio. But wait, then he'll know that i've been to his house. Maybe I shouldnt tell anyone.

I walked over to the door inside of the room, assuming it led to the bathroom. I opened the door to reveal that, indeed, it was Chad's bathroom. I knew I only had a couple of minutes so I ran over to his shelf with all of his hair products - and he had ALOT - and I spotted three different shampoo bottles. I decided to divide the dye evenly between all three of them, knowing Chad was bound to use one of them. After emptying the bottle of dye, I retraced my steps and started to close Chads bedroom door quietly, when I heard footsteps behind me. I whirled around to see none other than Chad Dylan Cooper.

"Oh, hey Chad. What are you doing here?" I asked nervously.

"Um, I live here. What are **you **doing here?" He asked with a smirk on his face.

"I, uh, I just came to say hello to you. Hello. Im going to go now. Bye" I threw at him before flying down the stairs and running out the front door, slamming it shut. I didnt stop there, I ran to my car and sped off down the street, ignoring the speed limit, and sped all the way to my apartment that I shared with my mum. I ran up the stairs and, shouting a 'hi' to my mum, bounded into my room and shut the door. I flopped down onto my bed and breathed out a sigh of relief. I dont know how long I was lying there for before I heard my phone 'moo' in my pocket. I pulled it out and saw that it was a text message from Chad.

**To: Sonny**

**From: Chad**

**You are dead, Munroe.**

**Do you hear me?**

**D-E-A-D Dead.**

**Love,**

**Chad.**

I stared at the message for a while. Why would he put 'love' on the end of a death threat? I will never know becuase apparently, i'm going to die soon. I shrugged, threw my phone onto my bedside table and drifted off to sleep.

**2:00am**

I woke up to the sound of a thump somewhere inside my room. I checked my alarm clock on my bedside table. 2AM. What in the world? I flicked on my light to find none other than Chad Dylan Cooper lying on the floor next to my bed. I stared at him in disbelief while he got up and rubbed his legs.

"Thanks for kicking me off the bed, Munroe" He whispered.

"Chad, what are you doing here?" I asked. I moved over the the other side of the bed, so he could get back on.

"I told you that you're dead. Im just here to make sure it happens" He said with a light-hearted smile. For the first time, I noticed the faint pink look in his hair.

"Aw, it didnt turn out as well as I thought it would. You didnt put enough shampoo in" I complained. He glared at me before lying down next to me.

"No, it didnt. I looked at my hands just after I put the shampoo in and saw that it was pink, so I washed the whole thing off. I was going to sue the shampoo company for making my hair pink, when I noticed an empty bottle of pink hair dye lying in my sink" He stated with a grin.

"Damn it!" I whimpered. I covered my face with my pillow, thinking of how much of an idiot I was when I felt warm hands pry it off my face.

"Please dont cover your face with that ugly thing" He murmered as he started to stroke my hair. I noticed how close his face was getting to my own, and instead of pushing it away, I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled his face closer. His lips brushed mine for a fraction of a second before my mind functioned again, and I pushed his body away from me, pushing him off the bed again. He looked up at me, shocked, before I helped him off the ground and shoved him towards the door.

"Out" I ordered.

"But-" Chad started before I interupted.

"Out" I repeated before shoving him out the door and closing it. I slid down the back of the door, and touched my lips lightly with my hands, still feeling the sparks that ran through them when his lips touched mine. But he was a jerk and everyone knows it.

I crawled into bed, turned off my light and fell fast asleep, dreaming of all the pranks that have yet to come.

* * *

**I dont know about this chapter. Its kind of long and weird. But I really hope you guys liked it. Sorry for any spelling mistakes but I dont edit my work. :) Channy all the way 3**

**Review!  
******

TNAIGeorgyya


	4. Chapter 4

**I added this chapter as fast as I could, and that was very challenging due to the fact that I had a writers block. If you can call me a writer. I wouldnt.**

**To my sister: If you are reading this story, get lost ! :) I dont like you or your critisism. So please go. Sorry to anyone else who read this.**

**Disclaimer: I wish.**

**

* * *

**Sonny POV

My favourite prank is finally here!

Number 4: Plaster his dressing room with posters of Zac Efron.

This was going to be great! But I dont know about that kiss last night. I mean, what does it mean? Chad couldnt possibly like me, could he? I bet the kiss was just his sick way of getting back at me for all the pranks I am pulling on him. Oh, he hasnt seen nothing yet.

I had to plan this prank in advance because I knew I wasnt going to find hundreds of Zac Efron posters just lying around. So, at home, I had dug up all of my old childhood things, including heaps of posters of Efron. I remember being in love with Zac Efron as a kid and having my room - back in Wisconsin - covered with posters of him. But now as I counted the posters, I found that there are only 50 or so. I knew this wouldnt be enough so this morning, I went to every place I could think of that sold magazines. Now, if you went to any store in Hollywood, you find find them sold out of m, Tiger Beat, Pop Star! and BOP.

It cost quiet a lot of money, but this prank was **so **going to be worth it.

When I got to the studios - not to mention 15 minutes late - I stashed everything in a big cardboard box and shoved it under my vanity, and rushed off to rehearsal.

SoNnYaNdChAdChAdAnDsOnNy

After rehearsal, I decided to make my move on the prank. I needed to make sure Chad didnt go in his dressing room while I was putting up the posters, or I was sure to be dead. This called for the job of Nico and Grady. I grabbed to box from its hiding spot, and I ran next door to the prop house and found them sitting on the couch, playing video games.

"Hey guys" I say cheerfully.

"Oh, hey Sonny" They mumble, distracted, absorbed in the video game.

"I need a favor"

"Sure, anything, anything" Nico said, still playing the game.

"Its to do with pranking Chad" I murmer. As predicted, they immediatly drop their remotes and turn towards to me.

"What kind of pranking?" Grady asked, intrigued.

"Well, its something ive been doing for a while now, and I need help with just this one prank" I explained to whole story to them and at the end of it, they applauded me.

"Congratulations, Sonnny" Nico said.

"Yeah, we thought you were always a good girl" Grady saluted.

"So your going to help me?" I asked hopefully.

"Of course we will" Nico confirmed.

"Great!"

SoNnYaNdChAdChAdAnDsOnNy

Everything was all set and ready. Nico and Grady were going to distract Chad so I could sneak in and put the posters up in his room as fast as I could. I dont know what they were going to do to distract Chad, but im pretty sure I dont want to. I heard my cue (which was Nico yelling out: Not now!) and I made my move. I ran, holding the box, to Chads dressing room and shut and locked the door behind me. I took the tape out of my pocket and started putting up the posters, starting with the door. I slowly (but as fast as I could) made my way around the room, holding up the posters and then sticking them to the wall. The posters were over lapping each other, but I still had more than enough, due to all the magazines i'd bought. When I got to covering his mirror, I didnt cover the photo of us two together, instead, I went around it, making the one photo stand out. When I was finally done, I stepped back to inspect my work. Im pretty proud of myself, considering how big Chads dressing room is. I picked up the box and unlocked the door, exiting the room. I disposed of the box - the evidence - in a Mackenzie Falls bin and made my way towards the So Random! stage. In the hallway of the So Random! set **(A/N You know just near where Sonny's picture is on the wall and after those big doors to So Random!) **I happened to bump into the one and only Chad Dylan Cooper.

"Oh, hey Chad" I said nervously.

"Hey Munroe. You seem edgy, are you alright?" He asked.

"Psh, yeah, of course, psh, why wouldnt I be?" I stuttered.

"No reason. So about that kiss..." He trailed off.

"It was a mistake, Chad. Its never going to happen again, is it?" I warned.

"Hmm, ill think about it" He murmered before wondering off. I silently cheered at him not finding anything suspicious and made my way to my dressing room. When I entered, not even bothering to close the door, I flopped down on the leopard print couch, dozing off, tired from my hard work.

_15 minutes later..._

"SONNY!" I heard Chad scream, waking me from my slumber. I blinked, rubbing my eyes to see an angry Chad storming into my dressing room. I looked up at him with blurry eyes. My brain was foggy, and I couldnt remember what Chad was yelling for. Oh, yeah, now I remember. Hehe.

"So you found the posters. I thought they looked kind of dreamy myself..." I snuck a glance at Chad to see his face turning red with anger, so I continued on "I mean, he is such a good actor. He is possibly the greatest actor of our generation" That set Chad off.

"No, I am. I am the greatest actor of our generation! Efron cant act! Why cant you see that Sonny?" He questioned, falling to his knees. Jeez, talk about dramatic.

"Its okay, Chad. It was just a joke. No need to get so upset about it" I said, patting his head. I thought he was going to swipe my hand away, commenting on how nobody can touch CDC's hair, but instead, he stayed in place.

"Chad, are you feeling okay?" I asked, worried.

"So you really like Efron more than me, Sonny?" He whimpered, looking up into my eyes. I looked back into his ocean blue ones.

"Dont be silly Chad, you know I like you more than Zac Efron" I said soothingly.

Chad smiled to himself "Good"

"Good"

"Fine"

"Fine" I said sweetly.

He started to walk out of my dressing room when he stopped in the doorway.

"You know im going to get you back" He purred slyly before walking out, shutting the door behind him.

But for some reason, I was looking forward to him getting me back

* * *

**Like? Im writing this with a throbbing headache so if the characters are agro, its due to my headache.**

**REVIEW!**

**Love,**

**TNAIGeorgyya**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, I must admit. I had alot of fun writing this chapter. I know this chapter may be cheesy and lame and a little OOC, but I just loved writing it. Aww, Channy is just too much fun to write about.**

**Discalimer: I have more of a chance at jumping off the empire state building and landing on a bike with no seat and surviving than ever owning SWAC. And besides, I would have to actually go to America for that.**

**ENJOY! :D**

**

* * *

**Sonny POV

After the prank I did on Chad yesterday, I was relieved to find the next prank much more easier to accomplish. This is probably the most fun one to do on the list, and I cant wait to get started. I headed over to the cafeteria to get some fro-yo as I was starting to get hungry and fro-yo was the one decent thing to eat in this place, unless you were on Mackenzie Falls. Just as I was putting the last swirl on my chocolate fro-yo, I felt someone walk up behind me.

"Hey Munroe" His jerky **(A/N Is jerky a word that can be used like that? Oh well, it's the only way to describe Chad :D) **voice whispered in my ear. Time for the trademark stealing to begin.

"Really, Chad, really?" I asked him.

"Hey! That's my line!" Chad whined. His mouth formed a perfect pout.

"Is is Chad, is it really?" I said with a grin.

"Aw, c'mon, Sonny. Quit it out"

"Fine" I mimiked his deep voice, awaiting the usual arguement that occours daily. But he just frowned and stole my frozen yoghurt.

"Hey! Give it back, Chad" I complained.

"Ha! Gotcha! Peace out suckas" He said before taking a big bite of my fro-yo, handing it back to me, and running off. **(A/N Bahaha! Chads run :)) **

I glared at the hallway he had just exited through, and then looked back at my fro-yo. Throwing the frozen yoghurt would be such a wast, now wouldnt it be? I deliberated over whether or not to eat the fro-yo when suddenly I had a better idea. I left the cafeteria and headed towards Chads dressing room. When I got to the Mackenzie Falls entrance way, I waved a 'high' to Reggie and started to walk through the door when I felt a sweaty hand land on my shoulder. I turned to see Reggie with an angry face.

"You are banned" He said simply, guesturing towards the 'banned' wall. I glanced up to see my black and white photo stuck up on the wall. So Chad finally learnt to put me up? He was getting better.

"Look, Reggie, cant we discuss this like real people?" I asked him, sweety. he just shook his head and stood infront of the doors to Mackenzie Falls with his arms crossed. I frowned and started to walk away before quickly turning back and making a run for the doors. Reggie had started to play on his phone while I was walking away, so I used this moment of weakness to make my escape from him. Once I was through the doors, he started to run after me, calling 'miss, miss!'. But I just kept on running, the fro-yo cupped in my hands, one hand over the top so the yoghurt wouldnt fly out. When I got to Chads room, out-running the security guard - Hey, I used to work on a farm back in Wisconsin! I may not be as fast as Chad but I am pretty fast - , I shut the door and locked it. Chad hadnt yet noticed me, so I took this time to inspect his dressing room. All of the Zac Efron posters were taken off the walls, but the picture of me and him on his vanity mirror was still in place. In fact, he had been staring intently at this picture ever since I entered. I cleared my throat and he jumped.

"Gah, Sonny" He said, shocked. I hid my smile and walked a step closer to his vanity. Let the copying continue continue.

"What? Does the presence of the Greatest Actress Of Her Generation distract you?" I asked, hoping to sound as ego-tistic as he usually does.

"Sonny, im warning you..." He left the threat empty, starting to get up off his seat at his vanity. I walked up to his, hiding the fro-yo behinf my back. I stood up on my tippy-toes and brought my face close to Chads.

"Warning me what?" I breathed into his face. He leaned in even closer, our lips almost touching.

"Or i'll kiss you" He whispered, breath shaking. He leaned in closer until our lips just brushed. I chose this moment to make my move as I pulled the fro-yo from behind my back and tipped the contents onto his head. He instantly pulled away from me, his hands going up to his hair. His features were frozen in shock. At this, I just laughed.

"Peace out, suckas" I sneered before running out of the room, shutting the door behind me. I was guessing it will take him, 20, maybe 30 seconds before he will compose himself and come running after me. I needed a head start and a place to hide. I ran out of Mac Falls, passing Reggie who growled at me, and ran to mine and Tawnis dressing room. Not good. I ran to the prop house. Not really. It was when I opened the sarcophagus and saw Zora inside when i got an idea.

"Seriously, Sonny. You should know you have to knock by now, and I-" Zora started before I interupted.

"Yeah, im sorry. I need help. Chads coming after me becuase of a prank. I need to hide in the vents. Can you help me, please?" I begged. Zora happily agreed, as she loved the idea of pranking Chad. Five minutes later, I was in the vents, hovering above mine and Tawni's dressing room, watching Chad tear it apart, looking for me. I snickered and he looked up and saw me lying in the vents.

"Sonny-" Chad started before I slid the vent door closed. I would deal with that later.

For now, i'm just going to focus on my next prank on Chad.

* * *

** I totally rushed this chapter but it hot and im sweating and im not very comfortable, so yeah.**

**As always, sorry for my spelling errors.**

**Review and ill love you FOREVER! I love those long reviews :) 3**

**Love always,**

**TNAIGeorgyya**

**Xo**


	6. Chapter 6

****

Im so sorry that I havent updated in a while. School bugs the frick out of me.

**Btw, has anbody noticed the song on Camp Rock 2 'Wouldnt Change A Thing' resembles Sonny and Chad so well?**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

**Oh yeah, and I dont own anything :)**

**

* * *

**Sonny POV

6. Constantly mess up his hair, and after he's just re-styled it, do it again

I have been looking forward to this prank since the start, yearning to feel his soft hair against my hands. So now I couldnt wait to get on with this prank. I woke up this morning with a feeling of pride for accomplishing these first five pranks without having to 'pay'. It was like there was a light-hearted feeling in the air, lifting up my senses. I was now in my dressing room, wiping off this silly make-up I had to have on for the sketch I just rehearsed, when Chad entered without knocking, as usual. By now I had just finished taking off the make-up, so I put the wet cloth down and turned towards Chad.

"You should really knock" I said angrily. He just shrugged it off.

"CDC never has to knock" He replied. I got up and walked closer to him, remembering my prank that I have yet to accomplish.

"Yes, but you also said CDC has perfect hair, and yet..." And with that, I reached up on my toes and ruffled his hair into a mess, noticing the very soft, almost feathery, feel to it. After I was done, I stepped back and awaited the consequences. He stood there for a second in shock, mouth agape, before he snapped it shut with an audible bite, and his face turned from white to red.

"What did you do!" He basicaly screamed at me. I giggled at the sight. When the wheels in his brain started to turn again, he immediatly fixed up his hair, putting his bangs back on his forehead. I contained my laughter when I saw that Chad had missed a strand, and it was still sticking up ontop of his head.

"Sonny, why did yo-" Only, I cut Chad off by standing to my full height and messing up his hair again. He instantly fixed it up, now getting that strand that he had missed before, but missing a different one. Oh, this was rich.

"Sonny! Stop doing th-" But yet again, I cut him off, trying to mess up his hair again. But by now, he had learnt, so he grabbed my wrists as they were halfway to his head. I tried to squirm out of his hold, but he just held on tighter.

"Sonny. You have got to stop touching Chad Dylan Cooper's hair!" He whined, letting go of my wrists. I shook my head and reached up quickly, messing up his hair again. It wasnt as effective as the other few times due to the fact that he took two big steps back, defending his hair. He fixed it up again, this time keeping the distance between us.

He looked calm, but the words that came out of his mouth scared me.

"You. Are. Dead."

I knew what was coming so I made a break for it, running out of the dressing room door on my side of the room and sprinted as fast as I could, down the hallways of So Random!. I could hear him running after me, not for behind, so I gave it all i've got and I ran faster than I ever have before. Chad chased me around the studios, gaining on me little by little until finally I felt his arms wrap around my waist. I strugled to get free but he just pulled me closer to his body. I struggled for a while, but saw that he's never going to let me go, so I went limp in his arms. He groaned and tried to hold me up.

"Sonny" He whined "Please dont do this" He said, holding me up with no problem at all. Man, he was strong. He groaned in frustration and started to loosen his hold on me. I used his moment of weakness to jump out of his arm, mess up his now perfect hair again, and run off laughing, my hair flying out behind me. It took Chad a moment to gain himself before sprinting towards me and catching me immedietly.I felt his cool, minty breath in my ear.

"I was givving you a chance before, Sonny. But now you are dead" And with that, he started to tickle me, right in the halls of So Random!. I, being extremely ticklish, giggled like a 2 year old, trying to fight Chad off. But Chad wasnt having any of it, keeping Sonny in his arms whilst tickling her to no end. hey eventually ended up on the floor, Chad ontop of Sonny, still tickling her.

"Chad - giggle - get - haha - off- ff - ff of me - he - he" I managed to get out. He shook his head.

"This is to get back at you for all of the pranks you've been playing on me. This is my revenge!" He yelled over my laughing. I was on the verge of wetting my pants when Chad stopped tickling me abruptly. We just sat there, catching our breath, before the silence grew really awkward.

"Uh, Chad?" I asked, guesturing towards the fact that he was still sitting on top of me. Recognition dawned on his face.

"Oh, yeah, right, sorry" He mumbled, getting off me and standing up. He held out a hand to help me up and I gratefully took it, wondering why he was suddenly being a gentleman.

"Thanks" I muttered under my breath. We stood there, looking at the floor awkwardly. I swear, you could cut the tension with a knife.

"Well, I-uh. I have to go to rehearsal now" I murmered. He nodded a goodbye and started to walk away. I quickly ran after him, messed up his hair from behind, and ran back to my dressing room, yelling 'Peace out, suckas'. I pouted when Chad didnt come running after me, but then realised I probably wouldnt like another round of Chad tickling me. When I got inside my dressing room, I sighed in relief and realisation. Im relieved that I got away from Chad because of my realisation. My realisation being the one thing I never wanted to realise.

I realised that im in love.

With Chad Dylan Cooper.

* * *

**Ooh, watching The Problem With Pauly at the moment :) Harry the hotdog. Love the costume, hate Chad :)**

**Okay, REVIEW! Hoping to get more and more and more and more and more and more and more and more and more and more and more and more and more and more and more and more...You get the gist.**

**:) **

**Hope you loved,**

**TNAIGeorgyya**

**Xo**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey. I know I havent uploaded for a while, Im just waiting for more reviews :S**

**And lots of you asked if I really hate Chad and my answer is kinda. I mean, I dont like him at all but if he werent on the show, there would be no Channy, so for that, i am grateful. And also, he is hilarious. :)**

**Anway, to go on with the story...Discalaimer: I own as much of SWAC as I do Tawni Town. Which is nada, but I would love to :)**

**

* * *

**Sonny POV

-~- 7. Lock Chad in a room with Dakota Condor -~-

"I can do whatever I want because my daddy owns this studio!" I heard a certain 9 year old screech from somewhere inside the studios. Normally, I would be annoyed with Dakota Condor being here today, but the fact that she was here **today** made me glad. Because that means I can commence prank number seven; Lock Chad in a room with Dakota Condor. Everyone knew Chad hated Dakota, even Dakota knew it herself, but that didnt stop her from forcing Chad to do things for her like helping her sell cookies. So, in order to annoy Chad to the max, I had to lock him in a room with Dakota. Preferably a small room. More like a closet. Oh, this is going to be so much fun! I **have **to set up a video camera somewhere inside the 'closet' I choose. This was going to be **too **hilarious.

I wondered over to the prop house the long way, inspecting every room. Eventually, I found a good room near Tawni's entrance to our dressing room, with nothing in it, being small enough for my liking. I snuck into Marshal's office with no hassle, taking his set of keys out of his top draw and hurrying back to the room. I went through the keys, trying every one in the lock. Finally, I found the one that fit, and took it off the key chain, returning the rest of the keys in Marshal's office. I grabbed my video camera from my dressing room, hiding it behind an abandoned teddy bear, the lens capturing the whole room. I deleted everything off the memory, so it had 7 hours free. Yeah, it's a good video camera.

It was finally time for the prank. Dakota was going to be harder to capture than Chad, I already knew it. So I decided to let her in on the prank, hoping it would persuade her. When I filled her in and asked her, I expected a 'no' or a 'why would I help you, loser?'. But instead, I got a 'yes'. I was shocked for a moment, wondering what was up with her, but then eventually led her to the 'closet'.

"Okay, you wait here, and i'll go get Chad" I said excitedly. Dakota nodded before I headed off towards Chad's dressing room at Mackenzie Falls. I quietly knocked on the door and heard a faint 'come in'. I entered the room and as soon as I saw Chad, I remembered yesterdays realisation, that I love him. It knocked the breath out of me when I saw Chad sitting on his couch with casual jeans and a t-shirt. I stood there for a second, admiring him, before I regained myself and walked over to him. **(A/N For the record, I dont, in any way, feel this way about Chad/Sterling. I only add this in for the sake of Sonnys POV, and I dont like Chad that way. Sorry for the interuption :S)**

"Whats up, Munroe?" He asked casually. I skipped to the couch he was lying on while he sat up and smoothed down his hair.

"Oh, nothing, I just wanted to tell you that I just saw Zac Efron. I mean, of course I did, he's guest starring on So Random! this week and-" I didnt even get to finish my lie before Chad was running past me, towards So Random!, probably wanting to pick a fight with his arch enemy.

I wondered after Chad, taking my time, knowing he'd eventually see the sign I stuck to the door to the 'closet' saying; Zac Efron's dressing room. Do not enter.

I headed for the room and sure enough, Chad was just entering. I was just about to shut the door and lock it when I saw Dakota standing next to me, and not in the 'closet' where I had left her. Chad started searching the room with a confused expression.

"Dakota, get in there!" I whispered, trying to fish the key out of my back pocket, but not seeming to find it. Dakota held up the silver key infront of my face.

"Looking for this? Normally, I would love to spend time with my darling Chad. But do you really think **I **would help** you**? No way, loser!" And with that, the surprisingly strong little girl pushed me into the 'closet', me tumbling ontop of Chad, and shutting the door, locking it.

"No!" I screamed, reaching for the door handle, but seeing it was already locked shut, not budgeing an inch. I groaned and turned towards Chad, who was still lying on the floor from when I crashed into him when Dakota pushed me in.

"What?" He asked, worried. He had a glint of anger in his eye, like he already knew what was wrong.

I hesitated "We're locked in" I sighed, sitting down across from him. He hung his head and we sat there for a silence for a while, before his eyes came up to look into mine.

"I know i'm going to regret this" He muttered, running a hand through his hair, before continuing "Want to play a game?"

I stared at him, shocked for the unexpected gesture, before nodding my head.

"Um, twenty questions?" I asked, unsure.

"Sure, whatever. But before we play, can I ask you one thing?" He asked.

"Shoot" I said.

He let out a sigh "Why in the world are we locked up in here? First, you tell me Zac Efron is guest starring and then I see his dressing room and come in. The next thing I know, your being pushed ontop of me and now the door is locked"

Oh. That was my fault.

"Uh. Well, see, uh..." I stuttered.

"Sonny. I want the truth" He mumbled. I heaved a sigh, ran my fingers through my hair, and answered truthfully.

"Because I was planning to lock you in this room with Dakota as my next prank on you" I admitted. He didnt even get mad at me like I thought he would. He just simply smirked.

"Oh. And now the plan has backfired on you?" He asked, still smirking.

"Chad, this isnt funny" I whined. He just laughed at me.

"Favourite colour?" I asked, wanting to change the embarassing subject. That threw him for a second.

"What?" He looked at me like I was crazy.

"Twenty questions. Question number one; Your favourite colour?" I asked with a small smile.

"Brown" He replied, not meeting my gaze.

"Why?" I asked curiously.

"Uh, dont I get to ask you a question now?" He muttered nervously.

"Fine, go ahead" I said, moving a bit closer to him on the cold, hard, granite floor, resting my chin in my hands.

"Hmm, what's **your **favourite colour?" He grinned at me.

"Ugh, thanks for stealing my question, Cooper" I sneered.

"Answer the question, Munroe" He said. I glared into his very, very blue eyes before answering.

"Yellow" I lied, hoping he wouldnt catch up on it. He looked dissapointed for a second before covering it with a smile. Weird...

"Favourite number?" I asked him. This twently questions game went on for a while until the final question arrived, me asking him first.

"If you could be anywhere right now, where would you be?" I asked, leaning forward.

"Here with you" He whispered. I stared into his eyes, dazed for a second before he asked me his final question.

"Can I kiss you?" He breathed in my face, our faces barely a centremetre apart. I simply nodded before he brushed his lips against mine. I felt sparks wild as I wrapped my arms around his neck, feeling his soft hair. Suddenly, the door burst open and we both jumped apart.

"I have to go to ballet class so get OUT!" Dakota ordered. Me and Chad scampered out, hurrying in different directions. I ran to my dressing room as fast as I could, shutting the door behind me.

What did that kiss mean? Did he really want to kiss me? Are we dating now? I had no idea. I laid on the leopard print couch, deliberating, when I remembered that I had left the video camera in the 'closet'. I hurried back, took it from its hiding place, and ran back to my dressing room, shoving the camera in the bottom draw. I had to go to rehearsal, so I would think about that later.

* * *

**So there you have it, folks. I know the ending is rushed, but I didnt know what to do. And I want Sonny and Chad to be together, thats why I made them kiss again in this chapter. :)**

**REVIEW!**

**TNAIGeorgyya**


	8. Chapter 8

****

I know I havent written in ages, but this took twice as long because my computer shut down just as I finished writing it and deleted it so I had to rewrite it. Im just a little stressed because im watching Promisses Prom-Misses while writing this and I always get so mad because I feel so bad for Sonny. Anyway...

**Disclaimer: Well, im writing FanFic instead of the scripts, so what do you think?**

**ENJOY**

**

* * *

**Sonny POV

Get Brenda to refuse to give Chad his steak.

Ah, the infamous steak. The steak that got me to the point of drooling every time I saw it, imagining devouring it in five seconds flat. The steak that I had to get Brenda to refuse to give to Chad.

The steak that belongs to the person who may or may not be my boyfriend.

I mean, the kiss yesterday was **definetly **something. The sparks that had ignited could have lit up a room. Why did Chad kiss me? I havent yet asked Chad this question due to the fact that I havent seen him since the kiss happened. I made my way to the cafeteria, hoping to get a head-start on this prank. I was nearly at the counter when I bumped into none other than Chad Dylan Cooper himself.

"Woah, watch where you're - oh, hey Sonny" Chad said, looking up to realsie it was me.

"Uh, hi Chad" I said nervously, the image of us kissing yesterday came flooding back to me.

"Yeah, so about yesterday..." I trailed off, curiously awaiting his answer.

"What about yestarday?" He asked, raising his eyebrows, showing he knew what I was talking about and deciding to be a real jerk about it. I sighed in frustration.

"You know what i'm talking about" I quipped, running a hand through my hair.

"I was just messing around, way to be a buzzkill, Munroe" He responded, rolling his eyes. I looked at him, letting him know that I was waiting for him to continue.

"Nothing, Sonny. I only kissed you because I thought you felt the same. Apparently not" He mumbled, pushing past me to leave.

"Wait, Chad" I said, taking hold of his wrist. His eyes lingered on his wrist before he brought them up to meet mine.

"What do you want?" He snapped at me. A pang of hurt coursed through me, and I immediatly dropped his wrist.

"D-Dont woory then" I whimpered. I heard him sigh as I dropped my gaze to the ground, watching my shuffling feet. He carefully placed a hand under my chin, and I stared up into his very blue eyes.

"Im...Im sorry" He whispered before pressing his lips against mine, startling me and the cafeteria both. I melted into the kiss, wrapping my arms around his neck while his wound around my waist. Suddenly, we seemed to remember we were in a crowded cafeteria, so we pulled away, smiling sheepishly. In a instant, the cafe errupted into chatter, leaving me and Chad alone.

"Wow. What was that for?" I asked him, breathless, but grinning madly.

"Well, if you havent noticed yet, I like you, Sonny" He mumbled, looking away, his eyes fogged with embarassment.

"Aww, Chad. I like you too" I replied happily and leaned in, hoping for another kiss. He granted my wish, bringing his lips back down onto mine.

"Chad Dyaln Cooper, please report on set" The intercom interrupted our kissing.

Chad groaned in annoyance and pulled away, leaving a small kiss on my forehead.

"I've got to go, but tonight, 8:30, i'll pick you up?" He asked with a smile.

"I would love that" I replied.

"Okay, bye" He said, striding out of the cafeteria. I stood there, repeating what had just happened again and again, in my head. But - after about 10 minutes - I suddenly remembered what I had came to the cafeteria for anyway - Prank No. 8.

I wondered up to Brenda, who had been watching me and Chad the entire time.

"Hey" I said happily. Her usual scowl turned into a mask of surprise.

"You're dating Mackenzie?" She asked. I sighed.

"No, i'm dating Chad" I explained "Speaking of Chad, I need a favour"

"Anything for Mr Cooper's loved one" She said. I blushed at the word 'loved', but continued on.

"Well, see, me and Chad have this bet. It's called 'Who Cant Eat Steak For The Longest'" I took a breath before coninuting with my weak lie "Anyway, he is trying **really **hard not to eat steak, but he just keeps forgetting. That's where you come in" I gestured towards Brenda "And refuse to give him his steak, on account of the bet" I finished, hoping she'd swallow the lie.

"Oh, dont worry, Ms Munroe, i'll do it" She smiled a genuine smile, which surprised me. Chad could sure change people.

"Thank you so much! And remember; No Matter What" I said, before running out of the cafeteria with a huge grin plastered on my face.

SoNnYaNdChAdChAdAnDsOnNy

"What do you mean, you're not giving me steak? Im Chad Dylan Cooper" I heard Chad yell from the cafeteria. I wondered in, tired from rehearsals, but also eager to see how my boyfriend had reacted. I love the feeling of calling him my boyfriend. **My **boyfriend. My **boyfriend**. My **boy**friend. **My boyfriend.**

I looked towards to counter seeing one fuming Chad Dylan Cooper and one scared looking Brenda. I instantly felt a twinge of guilt for her being yelled at for something I did. I quietly sat down at the small table in the corner, watching the situation unfold.

To my horror, five minutes later Chad sat down at my table with a plate, holding a large steak, in his hand.

"Hey" He smiled sweetly at me.

"How do you **do **that?" I asked, startled.

"Do what?" He asked, genuine curiosity in his eyes.

"Get that steak" I said simply.

"Wait, did **you **tell Brenda to refuse to give me steak?" He asked with a glint in his eye.

"Pfft, no" I lied badly.

"Sonny" Chad warned.

"Fine. But you ended up getting it anyway! Gosh, my pranks seem to never work out these days" I said, resting my head in my arms which were folded on the table.

"It's okay, Sonny. Sometimes pranks dont work out. And it doesnt help that Brenda loves me enough that she would give me her livier, if I needed it" He said with an amused smirk. I frowned.

"Jerk" I muttered. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Chad's smirk grow bigger.

"So, Brenda told me that you told her that we're going out" He stated.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry, I mean, if you didnt want to make it pubic -" I started to apologise before Chad lightly pressed his lips on mine.

"Dont be sorry" He whispered, capturing my lips for another kiss.

And at that moment, I wasnt sorry. I wasnt sorry at all. I was overjoyed. Because tonight, im going on a date with Chad Dylan Cooper

Meanwhile...

(Nobody's POV)

Tawni was searching Sonny's vanity to check if she was still hiding gum, just to be sure. But instead of gum, Tawni stumbled apod a video camera. _I didnt know Sonny made films_, Tawni thought, opening the screen to the camera, and playing back the film. She was horrified at the footage, but kept the camera anyway, knowing it would become handy in the near future. And with that, Tawni stuffed the camera in her pocket, and exited the room.

* * *

**Yeah, I hope you liked it. The end is kinda dramatic, but it wont be. Im not a big fan of drama.**

**Anyway, last night I was thinking about how close I am to finishing this story and how its sad to end this journey. So I was thinking of a sequel. Maybe, like, Chad pranks Sonny or something. I dont know, but tell me your thought by reviewing. Also, tell me your thoughts on the TawnixNico relationship. I, personally, dont like it at all. And also, my friend said she likes the whole ChadxTawni thing which made me want to vomit :) So let me know.**

**Love you all :)**

**TNAIGeorgyya**


	9. Their Date :

**So this is such a rushed chapter, since I wrote it in my diary and it went forever and I have to go to bed in an hour and I know this will take longer, but I really hope you like it. This chapter doesnt have a prank in it beacuse the date was long enough, in my opinion. I am sorry. But Anyway... ENJOY**

**Thank you reviewers who commented on the Tawni/Nico and Tawni/Chad relationships. I think we have all established the neither of these couples should be together, seeing as that would make many people around the world hurl. :)**

**Enjoy ! ! !**

**

* * *

**

Sonny POV

It took me a while to register the knock on the door to mine (and my mum's) apartment. Seriously, for a second I was like: Who the hell would be here **now**, at 8:30 at night? Oh, right. The person I took 2 hours getting ready for, the right outfit being just out of reach. I raced to the door, but I was too late. Chad was already being interigated by my mum.

"Mum!" I whined, causing Chad to look up at me, examining my outfit, a purple dress that went in at the middle and then poofed out.

"You look beautiful" Chad murmered, ignoring the fact that my mum was standing **right there**.

"Thanks" I said, embarrassed. He walked over to me and handed me a bunch of flowers he had in his hand - yellow sunflowers.

"They reminded me of you" He whispered, kissing me on the cheek, making me blush.

"Thank you, they're beautiful" I said, rushing to get a vase and carefully filling it with water, placing the flowers in.

"Okay, lets go" I said, grabbing my purse, trying to get out from under my mums watchful stare.

"Have her back by 10" My mum warned Chad. I cringed as I heard Chad chuckle beside me.

"Of course. I'll keep her safe, Ms Munroe" He said. I groaned and walked out, waving a goodbye to my mum. I heard Chad cfollow my outside to a limo that was sitting on the street.

"You hired a limo?" I asked in disbelief. Chad placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Sonny. I **own** the limo" He said like it was obvious. My jaw dropped.

"You own a limo?" I asked.

"Of course, i'm Chad Dylan Cooper" He said, popping his collar.

"Dont ruin this date by being a jerk, Cooper" I warned, starting to open the door to the limo. Chad stopped me, stood infront of me, and opened the door for me.

"M'lady" He said, gesturing for me to enter. I smiled and stepped into the car, scootching over to let Chad in. Once he was inside, Chad shut the door and turned towards me.

"You look really beautiful" He said, placing a hand on my cheek. If it was even possible, I blushed even harder.

"You can't resist the CDC charm, can you?" He asked, refering to my blushing state.

"Chad, don't push it" I snarled.

"Sorry, i'm just, you make me nervous" He admitted, looking anywhere but my eyes. I placed a hand under his chin, lifting his face.

"Do I, Sonny Munroe, make **the **Chad Dylan Cooper nervous?" I asked with fake enthusiasm.

"Sonny" He growled.

"I mean, i'm just a small town girl and you're Hollywood's bad boy" I continued.

"Sonny"

"And I didnt believe Selena when she said we were meant to be, but if I make you nervous"

"Sonny"

"But I guess now we do, I mean - " I kept going before Chad cut me off by crashing his lips onto mine. I instantly concentrated on the kiss instead of annoying him. He placed a hand on my cheek while I wrapped my arms around his neck, running my hands through his hair. We could have been kissing like that forever before the window between us and the drivers seat rolled down and the driver said "Mr Cooper, we're here". We pulled away, me embarrassed and Chad grinning madly. He got out of the limo, holding his hand out to me. I gladly took it, stepping out of the limo, straightening out my hair and smoothing out my dress.

"You look beautiful" He reassured me for the thrid time that night. I smiled and looked at him, noticing his messy hair. Yeah, that's my fault.

"Uh, Chad?" I hesitated.

"Yeah, sunshine?" He said happily.

"Your hair" I answered, pointing to his hair. Chad immediatly turned around to see his reflection in the limo's window. Once he saw it, I expected at least a little anger, but instead he turned around and smiled at me. He hadnt yet fixed his hair.

"I kind of like it like this" He said, taking hold of my hand and lead me into a very fancy restaurant. When we got to our table - one in the cornere, very private, Chad had requested - he pulled out my chair for me before sitting down on his own. Looking down at the menu, I, naturally, picked the cheapest meal on the list. After we ordered, we talked. And talked. And talked. I dont think i'd ever talked so much in my life, but it was good. He asked me things like my favourite movie (Romeo and Juliet), my favourite colour (blue) and my favourite food (shortstack of pancakes). Finally, when we exited the restaurant - Chad had insisted on paying - , I expected us to go back to the limo and go home. But Chad grabbed my hand and pulled me along, down the street, past the limo.

"Where are we going?" I asked curiously. He smiled at me.

"Bowling. Is that okay, angel?" He asked. I nodded and we walked in the sunset to the bowling alley down the street.

The sound of bowling pins being knocked over instantly filled my ears as we entered the building, grabbing our shoes and going to the lane furthest from everyone else.

"Ready to loose, Cooper?" I asked cockily.

"Oh, you're on, Munroe" He challenged with a grin. I picked out a yellow ball while he went for a black one with a green star. We played and flirted for about an hour, until I flopped down onto one of the plastic seats, exhausted. The scores were tied.

"Come on, Sonny. THe game just got interesting" He smirked. I pouted.

"Im too tired. You win" I said, yawning. He came and sat down next to me.

"Do you want to go home?" He asked me. I nodded and we walked lazily back to the limo, arms linked.

"You know, this date was probably one of the best ones in my life" I murmered while entering the limo.

"Probably? Chad Dyaln Cooper doesnt do probably" He stated. I glared at him.

"And **that's **why it's probably" I said, refering to the third-person remark. He grinned and grabbed one of my hands, holding it in his.

When the limo stopped at my house, I checked the time. 9:57pm. I still had time before my curfew ended. But I was in no hurry to leave Chad.

"Well I guess this is goodnight" He said. I frowned at his blue eyes, and he laughed.

"Sonny, we'll see each other tomorrow" He said, reaching over to tuck one of my stray hairs behind my ear. I groaned, but then an idea formed in my mind.

"Chad, do you think you would be able to sneak in?" I asked, my eyes shining. He looked at me with a shocked expression.

"What?: He asked, shocked.

"Don't worry, goodnight Chad" I said, leaning in for a kiss on the cheek before getting out of the limo and walking up to my apartment. When I entered my loungeroom, I saw my mum had fallen asleep on the couch. She had probably tried to stay up, waiting for me to get home. I grabbed a blanket and placed it over her before going back to my room, changing out of my dress, and settling into bed.

10 minutes later, I felt another body fall onto the matress beside me. I jumped up, startled, and raced for the light. But just as I was leaping off the bed for the light, the person caught me in mid-air and pulled me backwards, back onto the bed.

"Ssh, Sonny, it's just me" The all too familiar voice said.

"Chad?" I asked, turning to face the figure that I could only just make out in the darkness.

"No, it's Zac Efron, of course it's Chad" He quipped.

"Aw, I would have liked if it was Zac Efron" I sais.

"Sonny" He warned "You're mine" He wrapped his arms around my waist in a protective way. I laughed at his childness.

"That's fine with me" I sighed. I felt him plant a kiss on my forehead, so I lifted my head, moving my lips to his. Our lips moved in sync before I turned away, mumbling a "thank you" before falling asleep in his arms.

* * *

**Like? I wrote Chad's bowling ball as my lucky ball that I always use. What is your favourite balling ball?**

**Love always,**

**Georgyya**


	10. Chapter 9

**So this is the actual prank in part 9, but I thought it was good to leave it as the date chapter because thats a big thing. Anyway, thak you all for your opinions on your favourite bowling balls. :)**

**I am so very sorry for not uploading in over a week, so to make it up to you, im uploading two chapters tonight :) The second chapter will conclude my journey through this multi-chap story. A lot of you expressed interest in a sequal, and I would like your reviews to say if you want one too or not. I would like to thank some people for reviewing throughout this story. If your name is not here, and you have reviewed a lot, i'm so very sorry, but it's hard to remember everyone. So here they are:**

**xmarkersarecoolx AKA Bridgit**

**DannySamLover20**

**Channylove12349**

**LilRockerStar**

**Channyforeva87**

**SWAC97**

**And so many more, it will take too long to say how much I love you guys. This story is dedicated to all of you reviewers out there, THANK YOU !**

**Anyway, this is kinda short. **

**Disclaimer: Pfft, nahhhhhh, I dont own it D:**

**Enjoy :D**

**

* * *

**Sonny POV

When I woke up this morning, I though last night with Chad was all a dream, seeing as Chad wasnt anywhere in sight when I opened my eyes. But the note on my bedside table telling me that he had to sneak out early incase of my mum catching him, proved it was not a dream. I sighed in happiness and then remembered todays prank: Talk while he's acting. I have done this on various occasions before, but never purposefully.

As I made my way to Condor Studios, I thought about how this prank could be really good or could just be unfunny and pointless. I pondered over choosing a different prank, but I ended up sticking to the original one.

When I walked into mine and Tawni's dressing room, I spotted Tawni lying on the leopard print couch before I spotted the large - very large - boquet of flowers on my vanity. I noticed that they were sunflowers, and smiled to myself.

"Yeah, they were here when I got here" Tawni said, refering to the flowers "So, who are they from?" She asked. Me, not wanting Tawni to know about me and Chad just yet, so I quickly came up with a lie.

"Oh, my mum sent them to me" I said happily, sighing.

"Whatever" Tawni murmered, not sounding convinced. Did she know something about Chad and I? Be she cant possibly, can she? A thought struck my mind and I opened the drawer where I had stashed the video camera which stored the video of Chad and me kissing. I searched for it, horrified that I couldnt find it.

"Looking for this?" I heard Tawni say from across the room. I looked up to see her standing at her vanity, holding the camera in one hand.

"Where did you get that?" I snapped.

"Found it in your drawer" She answered simply.

"Wait, what were you doing in my drawer?" I asked angrily. How dare she snoop in my stuff!

"I suspected you of hiding more gum, so I looked in your drawers and found this instead" She said, shaking the video camera.

"Tawni, I told you ages ago that I dont need gum to be funny" I stated, planting my handds on my hips.

"But I wanted to make sure. I almost died" She cried dramaticaly. I rolled my eyes.

"But you didnt" I replied automatically "Besides, whats wrong with me having a camera stashed away in my drawer?" I asked, fingers crossd she didnt watch the video.

"It's not the camera, it's what's recorded. That's right, I saw you and Chad kissing. So, are you guys dating now?" She asked, rasing an eyebrow.

"Are you mad?" I asked nervosly.

"Honestly, no. I mean, it's not like we didnt see it coming" She said with a smile. My hear swelled.

"Thank you, Tawni" I said, hugging her. She instantly pushed me away.

"We already had the 'my bubble' talk, remember?" She said, turning to face her mirror. I rolled my eyes.

"Can I at least have my camera back?" I asked. She smiled, took the memory card out, and threw me the camera.

"Im keeping this just in case" Tawni said, holding up the memory card. I shrugged and left, heading towards the Mackenzie Falls set.

**SoNnYaNdChAdChAdAnDsOnNy**

"Chloe, you're not safe here, you have to leave" I heard Chad's voice fill the quiet set of Mackenzie Falls. I tiptoed from the door of the stage to where they were rehearsing. I had gotten past Reggie easily, seeing as Chad had taken me off the do-not-admit wall. I smiled when Chad spotted me, and he smiled back, but still staying in character.

"You have to leave The Falls" He stopped dramtically "Forever"

I rolled my eyes at the cheesy melodrama. And Chad said So Random! was a stupid show. I shook my head free of distractions, and commenced with prank number nine.

"Excuse me" I said loudly, walking towards one of the hair and make-up artists who was close by "Do you know where the bathroom is?" She shook her head at me, signalling for me to be quiet, before pointing in the direction of the toilets. I already knew where the toilets where of course, but I didnt venture towards them. Instead, I stood my ground, turning around just in time to see Chad shake his head in frustration. Looks like my prank was working.

I walked over to one of the producers who was watching the rehearsal and then 'accidently' bumped into him, causing him to drop the stack of papers he was holding.

"Oops, sorry" I yelled, quickly picking up the papers and shoving them in the angry producers hands. I looked over to see a flicker of irritation in Chad's eyes, but otherwise he stayed in character. I was going to have to try harder. I went to the snack table and grabbed a strawberry, dipping it into the giant choclate fountain.

"Ooh, this is so good, you guys have **got **to try it" I yelled out to everyone in the room.

"Cut!" I heard one angry Chad yell "Who is talking while i'm acting?" He asked, his gaze settling upon me. I smiled innocently at him. He growled a warning and started acting again. I wondered back over to the hair and make-up artist.

"His hair looks great today, what products did you use on it?" I asked, actually wanting to know the answer" His hair really **did **look good. Before the woman could tell me to shush again, Chad interupted.

"Cut! Okay, seriously, Sonny?" He asked, striding up to me "I love you, but i'm going to kill you"

My jaw dropped, mouth agape. He loves me? I couldnt believe it.

"You...love...me?" I asked quietly, uncertain. His face instantly resembled a tomato as he tried to cover it up.

"Uh, I mean, I like you" He stuttered, looking anywhere but my face. I placed my hand under his chin.

"I love you, too" I said, bringing his lips down onto mine. We heard a small applause from the cast and crew before they turned away, givving me and Chad some privacy while we kissed, trapped inside our own little world. Finally, we pulled apart, and the director butted in.

"Sorry to ruin this, but we need to get this scene done and shot" He said. I mouthed a 'goodbye' to Chad before heading for the exit. Chad had already started the scene again, leaving me with no choice but to-

"I love you **so **much, Chaddy!" I yelled before leaving the set, hearing an irritated yell from Chad.

**SoNnYaNdChAdChAdAnDsOnNy**

It was when I entered mine and Tawni's dressing room when I heard someone stomping towards me. I whipped around to see my boyfriend, Chad Dylan Cooper.

"Hey" I said sweetly.

"Oh, no, dont you 'hey' me. You know i'm mad" He said sternly.

"What? I thought you forgave me with the whole 'I love you' thing" I whimpered.

"I was caught up in the moment then," He raised his voice "but **now **i'm mad"

I pouted and his ice-blue eyes softened. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Sorry for yelling, Sonny" He said calmly. I grinned up at him.

"It's okay" I said "Am I in trouble?" I teased, seeing Chad smirk down at me. Before I knew it, he was tickling me. What is up with Chad and tickling me?

"N-no, Ch-ch-ahah-d, stop-pa-haha" I giggled unstoppably. But he didnt stop. He just kept on tickling me and tickling me. I had to figure out a way to get him to stop. I reached up and messed up his hair, partly to get his to stop tickling me, and partly because I wanted to feel his soft locks again. Just as I expected, he let go of me and automaticaly lifted his hands to his hair.

"Ha! Gotcha" I smirked.

"Oh, you're evil" He joked.

I grinned and leaned up for a kiss. He brought his head down to close the gap, lifting his hands so they were in my hair. I sighed at the minty flavour on his lips. His hands in my hair were pushing my face closer, deepening the kiss.

Minutes past before we pulled away, leaving us with ragged breath and our hearts full of love.

* * *

**Okay, so that last line was REALLY cheesy, but cheesy is sort of my thing. I live for cheesyness. Which is ironic because I hate cheese.**

**Anyway, reviews are my gifts. Take them away and I am one very sad child **

**Love always and forever,**

**Georgyya.**


	11. Chapter 10 Final Chapter

**So last chapter people. Im literaly sitting hear with tears poking out.**

**Please dont froget me.**

**I'll be writing more stories, you'll see.**

**Discalimer: No, I dont own SWAC *Tears falling***

**Love always and forever and ever and ever and ever,**

**Georgyya**

**

* * *

**Sonny POV

I am almost sad my prank's are over. Oh, who am I kidding, of course i'm sad. It seems to have been the longest 10 days of my life. I cant believe how much has happened and changed these past 10 days, it's unbelieveable.

The first day was me and Chad hating each other, and by the time 10 days had passed, we're in love. I dont think that there has ever been a luckier girl than me. Having America's bad boy fall in love with me, and me loving him back is one of the best things that has ever happened to me. Including getting a part on So Random!. But deny it if any of the Randoms ask.

So now it is time for prank number 10: Hack into Chad's blog and write 'So Random! rules' all over it.

I've spent the last couple of hours contemplating over the options of what his password may be. Here are my guesses;

ChadDylanCooperRules

GreatestActorOfOurGeneration

SoRandomSucks

MackenzieFallsRules

or the simple

1234567989

These are just hunches, though, and I was going to have to work for the actual one. I already know the username though, seeing as he is a celebrity and just about everyone know it. It is;

..Pooper7

I had no idea that the 'Pooper' we used instead of Cooper affected him that much, but apparently it did. The '7' is so typical, though.

I made my way over the Chad's dressing room, feeling refreshed from yesterday's confessions about our love. So when I knocked on the door to Chad's dressing room, and not hearing anyone inside, I frowned. Where was Chad? They werent rehearsing and they werent filming. They were probably on lunch break. I creaked open the door to Chad's dressing room and slipped inside, unnoticed. I headed straight for his drawers, looking for any clue to his password. After 10 minutes of searching, I came up empty handed. My eyes flickered the room once more, spotting his laptop half-closed on his couch. I opened the screen all the way to find Chad's blog open and running, already signed in. I sighed at how lucky I was that Chad decided to update his blog today and left it open. He was already halfway through a blog, and had not yet uploaded it. The blog mostly went on about his acting, and the last - but biggest - paragraph was about me. It described why he loved me and what he loved about me. My heart beat loudly against my ribcage, knowing that Chad loves me. I quickly got back to buisness, writing a quick paragraph on the end about how awesome So Random! is and quickly hit 'upload' before closing the laptop and sneaking out of Chad's dressing room.

**SoNnYaNdChAdChAdAnDsOnNy**

The prank just seemed too easy. Like Chad could never find out it was me. Boy, was I wrong.

I was sitting in my dressing room, tired from filming, when I got the text. I grabbed my phone from my back pocket and read the text;

**From: Chad**

**To: Sonny**

**Hey, Sonny. How are you?**

**I was just wondering if you had watched Tween Weekly TV lately.**

**I think you'll find it very interesting.**

**Love always,**

**Chaddy**

I froze after reading this. Does Chad know the blog was written by me? Is this some sort of revenge? I ran to the prop house, and switched on the TV. Sure enough, Tween Weekly TV was on. And I was horrified by what I saw.

_"We always thought that there was romance happening between Sonny and Chad, but now we have some evidence"_

It cut to a film of me in Chad, when we were in the closet, kissing.

_"There has been no word from the two Tween actors, but we'll keep you updated. I'm Ryan Loughlin and this is Tween Weekly TV"_

I stared at the screen for a while before hearing the sarcophagus open. I gulped.

You're dating Chad Dyaln Pooper?" Zora asked, astonished. I cringed back into the louge, hopoing it would swallow me whole.

"Uuhhh, yeah?" I said.

"The enemy. Sonny, he's the enemy. Yeah, trust you to fall in love with the enemy" She sighed. At this moment, Grady and Nico entered the room.

"Why, Sonny? Why?" Nico asked.

"Yeah, we believed in you" Grady said. Anger bubbled up inside of me.

"Hey! So what, if I love Chad? He may be your enemy, but he's not mine. You guys are my work family, you should be understanding, supporting. I thought you guys were better than that. I guess I was wrong" I cried, walking out of the room. I entered my dressing room and slammed the door behind me. Tawni wasnt in the room, so I was free to cry alone. After a while, my cast entered the room, Tawni with them.

"Sonny we're sorry. We didnt know how much you cared about Chad" Nico said, placing a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah, we just thought...I dont know" Grady mummbled.

"We're just realy sorry" Zora added. Tawni was silent but she did try to comfort me by patting my head lightly. I wiped the tears from my eyes, realising I was being dramatic.

"No, I should be the one who's sorry. I over-reacted. I should have told you guys about me and Chad, but I was scared you would act..well, the way you acted. I shouldnt have yelled at you guys, i'm sorry. But I do really love Chad, and I hope you guys will eventually get along" I concluded, hugging them, even Tawni. We all heard a knock at the door before Chad entered the room.

"Um, we'll leave you two alone" Tawni murmered before they all scurried away, leaving Chad and I in peace.

"Wow, what's with the acceptance?" He asked. I turned away from him, ignoring him.

"Hey, Sonny, are you still mad?" He asked, knealing beside the sofa I was sitting on. I turned my head away again.

"Sorry. Please dont be mad" He whispered.

"Did you expect me to not be mad?" I asked, my voice surprisingly calm "Chad, you knew the Randoms didnt know yet. This was the worst possible way they could have found out"

"I know. And i'm sorry. I was just mad about the blog post" He said. The thought of the blog post made me smile.

"Oh, yeah? And what did your fans think of the blog post" I asked.

He glared at me playfully, "They agreed"

"Ah, yes, one more point goes to So Random!" I smiled down at him. He returned the smile, and I grabbed his arms, pulling him up on the sofa beside me. He wrapped his arms around me, and I snuggled into him.

"Is this how it's always going to be?" He asked "We fight and then kiss and make up?"

"I think so" I replied "Do you have a problem with that?" I asked.

"Not at all" He said, kissing me on the nose.

"You missed" I said.

"Did I?" He asked and I nodded "Oh, sorry" And then he placed a kiss on my lips.

The first prank might have started off with me and Chad, casually fighting. I kind of liked it, actually. But now, prank number 10, we are in love, happier than ever. I know we have our up's and down's, but that's what makes us who we are; Sonny and Chad. I think that one day in the future, we'll have to face life, face it's problems that it produces, but for now, i'm enjoying being in Chad's arms, and just going along for the ride.

The End.

* * *

**And there you have it, folks. The end of 10 Ways To Annoy Chad Dylan Cooper. The cheesyness at the end ties it all together, a little present from me to you. I love you all, and please all keep a warm and safe spot in your heart, reserved for Sonny and Chad, the couple of the generation.**

**Love you forever,**

**TNAIGeorgyya**

**XOXO**


End file.
